The Battle to Stay With You
by RisingSonic17
Summary: All of Corrin's siblings has come to the mansion to confront Bayonetta and take Corrin back home. Corrin doesn't want to leave and he issues a challenge to defeat Bayonetta in order to stay. Will Corrin be able to win? Can Bayonetta put her pride aside for Corrin? Will the two finally reveal how they feel for each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day outside. Everyone was outside relaxing and conversing with each other. Bayonetta was sitting on the roof of the mansion with Cloud. The Umbra Witch couldn't stop thinking about Corrin. The care and concern that the Nohrian Prince showed to her kind of touched her a little bit. It had her thinking. The first time she met Corrin, she didn't really want anything to do with him. Corrin was just a boy toy to play with and use for her own benefits. After the accident about mentioning Corrin's mother, the Umbra Witch started to see him in a new light. He wasn't just someone who bent over backwards for anybody who treated him nicely. He was willing to call them out on their attitude problem. Corrin also showed how deadly he could be in battle when angered. It made her appreciate Corrin's sweet nature even more even though his innocence did drive her insane. Because of Corrin's pure and oblivious mind, it kept the Umbra Witch smiling. Cloud noticed Bayonetta's rather weird action lately confusing him greatly. What was up with Bayonetta?

"Uh, are you alright Bayo? You've been acting rather...strange lately. It's starting to weird me out a little." Cloud said.

Bayonetta loses her train of thought as Cloud's words hit her ears. "I'm alright Cloudy. My mind has just been on the little one lately."

"Corrin? What about him? Did something happen between you two?"

"N-No. Nothing much. Just after the whole fiasco with Hades and the demons, I saved his life. He healed me up. He starts talking about how I should be more careful. Then I...kissed him." Bayonetta muttered the last words before her thoughts took over again. When she performed the action, she wasn't thinking at the time. She really did want to thank him but a hug just couldn't convey what she was feeling in that moment. She had kissed him before although they were cute affectionate kisses that didn't mean much except to make him flustered. This time it was different. When she kissed him, she wanted it to last longer. She was dictating the pace of the kiss and Corrin had no idea what was going on. She could see it in his beautiful red eyes that made her heart race. It was why she quickly went back into the mansion despite the confidence in her tone. If she stayed any longer, she might have kissed him again without an excuse. Now she was wondering if she pushed her boundaries with Corrin again.

"That's it? You just...kissed him?" Cloud asked her. He was actually disappointed that kissing was all that happened given how close the dragon prince and the Umbra Witch were.

"Yeah. No big deal." Bayonetta shrugged.

"Doesn't seem that way with how you've been acting lately. I think you're finally starting to grow affection for Corrin."

"Whatever." Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

"I never expected you of all people to act like this." Cloud said with a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing Cloudy? At least I can talk to women I like without pausing every ten seconds and then not saying another word to her."

Cloud turned away from Bayonetta and blushed. "W-Why are you trying to turn this towards me?"

"Since you're so interested in talking about my dragon, let's talk about yours. By the way, how's your eye darling?" Bayonetta smirked.

"Healed. Thank you very much. Kamui isn't my dragon either. There's nothing to talk about because there's nothing going on between us."

Cloud could say those words surprisingly easily. The ex-SOLDIER was use to denying feelings for other girls since it happened so often. However, he wasn't exactly happy this time around about it.

"Exactly. You basically just said that problem. I know you have feelings for the girl. You just never bother to actually grow a pair and say something to her. You have that long sword of yours and you don't bother to put it to good use. I'll never understand how you could fall for someone who has a stick up her ass. Everyone has their preference I suppose."

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way! I just...don't think the time is right. She probably doesn't feel the same anyway."

"When will that time be Cloud? The day the world comes to an end or the day one of you end up in a near death state? Either do something now or lose the girl forever. It's your decision not mine."

Cloud growled with the serious tone Bayonetta was taking. It was obvious she was getting defensive with him about her growing feelings for Corrin, but it was better to put him on the spot about Kamui than deal with it. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to deal with the Umbra Witch especially when she had to throw in some dick jokes.

"Whatever." Cloud grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "Now that I know that you're worrying over nothing, I'm going to head out training. If you see Corrin or Kamui, tell them I'm in the training room. If they want to train with me, I'll be there."

Bayonetta gave a small nod of acknowledgement as he left her room. The silence returned and she was allowed to think about her feelings again. She wasn't exactly thrilled seeing as how she would be forced to recall the night of the kiss and beyond. The Umbra Witch was furious about the whole incident. The demons kidnapping her dragon prince, Hades mocking their friendship and the terrified look Corrin gave her when he saw her take the sword wound for her. That entire night was just a roller coaster of emotions that lead up to that kiss that it really is starting to annoy her. How could her mind be filled with nothing but Corrin? This never happened before in her long life as an Umbra Witch. She was aware that romance was doomed to fail especially since she was going to age very slowly. It's why she kept everyone at arm's length. Corrin is different though. Because he's a half dragon, he will surely age lowly with her allowing for a potential romance to bloom if she allowed it.

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance. She needed to do something to clear her mind. She needed to talk to someone else that wouldn't downplay the issue. Granted, everyone she knew would make fun of her so it would be better to keep it to herself, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

A portal appears from the distance. Bayonetta raised her eyebrow at the portal appearing in front of her view. A man emerged out of the portal. He was wearing all back, glasses, a blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck, and had a camera in his hand. Bayonetta recognized the man who appeared out of the portal. Bayonetta jumped off the roof to go greet her friend.

"Well well, Luka. What a surprise it is to see you." Bayonetta greeted.

"Oh Bayonetta! Thank goodness it was easy to find you here…even though you came and found me."

"What brings you here darling?"

"You gotta help! They're demons attacking back in our world! I can't see them, so coming to you is the only option I got."

"Geez, I have to get my hands dirty again because of those bastards?" Bayonetta sighed. She started to grow more annoyed with demons after the whole invasion. "Alright, I'm not busy at the moment. I'll get rid of them easy"

"Thank you so much Bayonetta. Also, I got you this.' Luka smiled and pulled out a red rose. He bowed and gave it to Bayonetta.

Bayonetta took the rose. "Thank you Luka. I appreciate the gift. What's the occasion?" Bayonetta raised an eyebrow.

"Well you know you've been gone for quite some time. Thought I'd give you something to show how much I miss you. All that time without you has left me to feel...lonely." Luka winked at Bayonetta.

"Is that so? I feel flattered that you feel that way." Bayonetta laughed nervously. This was unusual for her. She would always playfully flirt with Luka. However, this time it felt weird to her. Like she shouldn't be doing this. What was making her feel that way?

"Really? Well maybe after you take care of those demons I can treat you to a lovely dinner on me."

"Thanks, but I think I'll past."

"What's the matter? Don't find me attractive?"

Corrin comes out of the mansion and sees Bayonetta. He sees that Bayonetta is not alone and sees another man getting very close with the Umbra Witch. Something began to stir up within Corrin. He balled his hands into a fist and started shaking. This is a different emotion that Corrin has never felt before. He's felt anger before, but this was different.

 _"Who is that man? Why is getting so close to Cere like that? Very...close."_

Corrin couldn't stop growling. He tried to tell himself that there wasn't anything wrong with Bayonetta having other friends outside of Smash, but he needed to know who this man was which is why he approached her despite his better judgement. Corrin coughs to get Bayonetta and Luka's attention.

Bayonetta jumped a little seeing Corrin behind her. "C-Corrin. I didn't know you were there."

"Hey, who's this little guy? A friend of yours Bayonetta?"

"I guess you could say that."

Corrin felt disappointed that Bayonetta said they were friends. That is what they were after all.

"How's it going kid? I'm Luka." Luka introduced himself as he extended his hand.

Corrin growled at Luka addressing him like he's some child. "I'm...Eighteen!" Corrin ended up raising his voice without realizing it. Luka was a little taken a back from Corrin's sudden outburst.

Luka stepped back a bit. "Woah! Easy there kiddo!"

"Corrin wait! This is Luka. We've been friends with each other for a while. He came to me for a favor." Bayonetta tried to calm Corrin down noticing the obvious distress in his eyes. She had to make a mental note to not insult his age or insinuate he was a kid. Hades got away with it, but Luka made it obvious that he didn't look like an adult.

Corrin observed Luka. Luka was much taller, his body was more muscular, and he looked to be the same age if not older as Bayonetta. Corrin suddenly felt a little disappointed in himself looking at Luka.

"Bayonetta we have to go. Like right now." Luka said.

"Go? Where are you going Cere?" Corrin asked.

"I have to take care of some business back in my world. I'll be right back dear."

"Yeah, don't worry kid. I promise Bayonetta will come back safe in sound." Luka said.

Bayonetta and Luka go inside the portal to go back to their world. Corrin felt a lump in his throat as he sees the Umbra Witch walk away with another man. Corrin walked back to the mansion still fuming with anger. He goes to the training room walking past Cloud. Corrin turns his attention to the sandbag and he stabs it with his lance. Corrin continue to repeatedly stabbed the sandbag letting out loud roars and growling. Master Hand had given the warning that the sandbag was not to be destroyed in any shape or form, but Corrin didn't care at the moment seeing as how the fluff that was inside the sandbag was getting sent everywhere. For a moment, he wanted to imagine he was stabbing something other than a sandbag, but it only frustrated him more he started to think like a violent dragon. Cloud started to get a little worried. Cloud tried pulling Corrin away from the sandbag. Corrin struggled to get out of Cloud's grasp.

"Corrin! Calm down! Take it easy!" Cloud yelled.

Corrin stopped struggling realizing that someone was seeing him in this feral like state. He took some deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"What's up with you Corrin?" Cloud asked.

"C-Cere...She went to her world with some this other man. I...I just got angry seeing him with her."

Cloud understood the real reason why the Nohrian Prince was angry. Knowing that Corrin probably didn't understand the feeling of jealous, Cloud decided against asking Corrin what made him angry about that.

"Well, is this guy friends with Bayonetta?" Cloud asked. Corrin nodded as an answer. "The guy probably means well. No reason to get all upset. Hey, I'll give you some time to yourself to cool your head. I'll be outside."

Corrin starting thinking about Luka again and how he looked compared to him. "Hey Cloud. How do I become muscular like you?"

"Uh...Well you can lift your sword like they're weights. It works out for me so it should for you I guess." Cloud shrugged.

Cloud leaves the training room leaving Corrin by himself. In retrospect, it would have been better for Cloud to stay and talk with the dragon prince, but Cloud was proving yet again he was still terrible at trying to talk to anyone in the mansion. Corrin let out another sigh as he stared at the mirror that was in the training room. At the very least he hadn't broken that, but seeing the mess he made, he knew he would have to clean it up and get another sandbag.

"How shameful of a prince like me to act like this…" Corrin murmured darkly to himself as he started picking up the fluff off the ground. "What is happening to me? I…"

* * *

Another portal appeared outside of the mansion. All the smashers stopped what they were doing to see what was emerging from the portal. Nine individuals came from the portal: four men with two riding on horses and five ladies. They all came walking towards the mansion and they looked like they had a mission to fulfill. Everyone stood close to each other wondering what was going on.

"Who are those guys?" Roy asked.

"I think these are the rest of Corrin and Kamui's siblings. We saw the purple haired lady when we were at the beach." Marth said.

"Why are they here? You think they're after Corrin?" Ike asked.

"Probably. Things might get a little crazy." Marth said worriedly

"Who is in charge here?" Ryoma asked.

"I am. I'm Mario. Nice to uh...see you all." Mario said.

"Greetings. I am Ryoma. These are my younger sisters Hinoka and Sakura, and my younger brother Takumi.

"And I am Xander. This is my younger brother Leo, my youngest sister Elise, Princess Azura and I'm sure you've already met Camilla. She came to this world to check up on our brother Corrin. There were letters speaking of a woman who has been hurting him."

"Yes. We are here to speak with this Bayonetta woman. We've been hearing that she's the strongest fighter here. We want to have a few words with her." Ryoma said.

A portal appeared and the families turned to it. Bayonetta and Luka come out of the portal with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much Bayonetta. You really laid waste to those demons." Luka said.

"Yeah. They never had the chance against me." Bayonetta stopped as she sees the family looking right at her. There was a feeling of tension between the Umbra Witch and the family. Bayonetta shot a glare at Camilla. She realized what this situation was about. The Umbra Witch was face to face with Corrin's family. "Luka…you should leave."

"Why? I think I want to go greet the lovely ladies."

"Leave. Now." Bayonetta said with more anger in her voice.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon Bayonetta." Luka jumped back into the portal to go back to his world.

Now there was a stare down between Bayonetta and Corrin's family. Bayonetta stood her ground to prepare for the confrontation.

Kamui was in her bathroom washing her hair. She looks in the mirror and sees she had baggy eyes from another night of no sleep. Ever since she had that one nightmare with those demons, they just kept reoccurring. The demons haunted her, demoralized her and taunted her about Corrin leaving her for Bayonetta. The Nohrian Princess thought it would be best to stay up. It still didn't help because the demons just kept haunting her mind. She looked like a mess.

"My head hurts...These demons just won't leave me alone. I need to get some air." Kamui mumbled in a tired voice.

Kamui walked out of her bathroom to leave the mansion. When Kamui stepped out, she sees all the Smashers standing in front of the doorway. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Kamui...You have some visitors." Mario pointed at Kamui's family with Bayonetta.

Kamui gasped at what she saw. _"Oh no. They're here! I-I knew they were coming, but I didn't think it would be today! They're with Bayonetta too. This...This is not good."_ Kamui thought.

"So, you must be Bayonetta. We've been expecting to meet you." Xander said.

"Is that so? You're all Corrin siblings. He's mentioned you all to me before. I've met one of your siblings." Bayonetta shot a stare at Camilla.

"Our brother hasn't been performing well at these tournaments as of late. From what I can gather from those letters he sent, it is because of you." Ryoma told her sternly. Compared to Xander, he didn't hide how he obviously didn't like her and believed Camilla's words.

"From what my sister Camilla has told me, you're said to be dangerous, cruel, and merciless." Xander said.

"You've got it wrong there. That's just an exaggeration. Corrin and I had some slight complications, but we patched things up."

"We will like to ask you a few questions concerning our brother. May we take this in private?" Xander requested.

"I don't mind that. Let's find somewhere we can sit and talk."

Kamui looked as her older brothers continued speaking with Bayonetta. She feared about what they wanted from the Umbra Witch.

 _"You know why they're here Kamui. They're here to take Corrin away from you."_ Pride said.

 _"He'll be taken away and will never come back."_ Malicious laughed.

 _"And you still haven't confessed to him. What a shame."_ Pain laughed.

All the demons started laughing inside Kamui's head. The Nohrian Princess covered her ears to try and block out the laughs. " _Stop! Leave me alone! I can't let them see me like this. I have to hide."_ Kamui said to herself.

Kamui quickly ran to the side of the mansion hoping that none of her siblings saw her. Unfortunately, she wasn't stealthy enough and her brother Takumi caught a glimpse of his sister running away.

 _"Kamui? Where is she headed? I better go see what's going on."_ Takumi thought. Takumi walked away while his siblings weren't looking to chase after Kamui.

Kamui just kept running. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and bumped into Cloud. Kamui's heart started beating rapidly as she was now face to face with the ex-SOLDIER.

"C-Cloud! I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Kamui spokes fast and stumbled on her words.

"Kamui slow down. It's okay. I'm not mad at you." Cloud started before he noticed how pale the dragon princess looked. "You don't look to well Kamui. Is everything alright?" Cloud asked concerned for the Nohrian Princess.

Kamui didn't want to tell Cloud about the demons haunting her. She didn't know what help Cloud would be for her if she told him about her situation. "I-It's just...My family is here."

"They are? What's the reason?"

"Bayonetta. They also know about Corrin's lack of performance lately. They...They plan on taking him back home...I don't want that to happen Cloud! I don't want them to take Corrin away. I'm...very worried of what will happen." Kamui started shaking. She was getting closer to crying.

Cloud felt a little uncomfortable. The ex-SOLDIER has a tough time trying to comfort others. Cloud puts his hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Hey. Don't cry Kamui. It's okay. I'm here for you if you need to let your emotions out."

Kamui wiped her eyes. "T-Thank you Cloud."

Takumi comes in and sees his sister in the arms with a stranger. Takumi started to grow angry "Hey! Unhand my sister you scum!" Takumi yelled.

Cloud and Kamui turned to Takumi. "Takumi?! I-It's not what you think!" Kamui said.

"Stand aside Kamui! I won't allow this...this...this scum to put his filthy hands all over you! Who do you think you are?" Takumi turned his attention to Cloud.

"H-Hey! I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding. I was just trying to comfort Kamui. There was nothing going on between us." Cloud tried to explain.

"Do you think I'm some sort of fool? I know what I saw. I won't allow your dirty deeds to succeed you scum! If you think you're putting your filthy hands anywhere near my sister, you've got another thing coming! Draw your weapon!" Takumi took out his bow.

"Takumi stop!" Kamui yelled.

"Look, I don't want to get into a fight. There's no need to start violence over something that can be solved over a simple explanation." Cloud tried to explain but was ignored.

"What's this? Turning down a battle? How cowardly of you." Takumi smirked.

That comment struck a nerve in the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud didn't want to snap at Takumi because Kamui was still watching them. He took a breath to keep his composure. "Coward? No. You've got it all wrong. I just don't want hurt you in front of Kamui."

"You hurt me? You should be the one who's worried about getting hurt. Are you going to fight me? Or will you just run away?"

 _"Not like I have choice. He's not going to listen to reason."_ Cloud thought as he takes out his Buster Sword and gets into his fighting stance.

"Cloud! Takumi!" Kamui cried.

Cloud lifts up his sword and charges his Limit Break. Takumi looked in confusion of what Cloud was doing.

"Hey! What are you doing just standing there?! This is a battle!" Takumi yelled. Cloud just ignored Takumi and continued to charge his Limit Break. Takumi started to get annoyed at Cloud not paying him any attention. "I will not be treated like a fool!" Takumi takes out his arrow and starts shooting at Cloud. Cloud quickly dodges all of Takumi's arrow shots. Takumi was getting frustrated with Cloud's evasion. "Damn it! Hold still you coward! Why don't you come and face me you scum?!"

Cloud's Limit Break was now fully charged. A smirk appeared on the ex-SOLDIER's face. "If you say so."

Cloud dashed towards Takumi. Takumi got flustered at Cloud's speed and swings his bow at Cloud. Cloud quickly dodges Takumi's attack and uses Finishing Touch on Takumi. Takumi screams as he was sent flying into the air.

"He asked for it."

Takumi falls back down to the ground face first. Takumi hold his head in pain. "I-Is that all you got? We're not finished with you yet."

"Yes we are. Look, I told you I didn't want to fight. Kamui just happened to bumped into me and she was upset. I was just trying to comfort her. I wasn't planning on doing anything with her nor had any intention to. I was trying to help her out…I think it's best if I just go."

Cloud walks away from Takumi and Kamui to head back inside the mansion.

"Cloud wait! I'm sorry!" Kamui yelled. Cloud didn't look back. Kamui started to grow angry and turns her attention to Takumi. "What the hell is wrong with you Takumi?!"

"Sister, I-I was just trying to he-"

"Save it Takumi! Cloud was trying to explain the situation and you decided to stubborn and not listen. You make it hard for me to not get angry at you Takumi! You're my little brother and I know you're worried, but I can't stand how meddlesome you can be! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me. You'd think I'd just forget that you nearly killed me because you didn't trust Corrin? How dare you?!"

"Kamui...I..."

"Just leave me alone Takumi!" Kamui walked away from Takumi and heads inside the mansion.

Takumi wanted to chase after her but knew when the dragon princess was in one of those moods, it was best to stay away. He cursed to himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. Hopefully Kamui wouldn't rant on him to Ryoma about his actions just now.

* * *

Bayonetta and the family were sitting together at a table outside. Xander was drinking tea that Peach had made for everybody. Bayonetta was feeling a little worried about the questions she was going to get asked. Any wrong answer would be the end of her.

"I must say Bayonetta, that princess friend of yours knows how to make tea. It's very delicious." Xander said.

"Yes...she does." Bayonetta takes a sip of her tea.

"Xander, now it's not the time to have a nice conversation. We're supposed to be interrogating this witch. She's the reason why our brother is not performing well!" Ryoma said.

"Relax Ryoma. I was just getting to my question. Now let's start with something basic. How did you meet Corrin?" Xander asked.

"I was trying to find a partner for a team battle. Without much time, I found Corrin resting and I...asked if he would like to team. He agreed. After that, we just started talking."

Bayonetta wasn't completely lying. Corrin didn't really agree to team with the Umbra Witch. She just dragged him to the battlefield and they just fought together with no synergy. It was embarrassing on her end especially since there was a lot of friendly fire on both of their ends due to the lack of synergy.

"How do you two perform well in battle together?" Ryoma asked.

"We've only teamed that one time. It…did not go well for us. As for us fighting each other, we're both tied in wins and both fights have been very close. Corrin is the only one to ever compare to me in terms of skill."

You would think that would be enough to persuade the siblings into ignoring Corrin's lack of performance with the other Smashers, but Corrin doing well against the strongest didn't mean much if he kept losing to everyone else. She didn't know who Corrin was losing to between the day they started talking to today.

"Oh! I have a question!" Elise raised her hand excitedly. "Where did you get your outfit?! It's so amazing!"

Bayonetta felt a little awkward by Elise's off topic question. "Uh...Well, my outfit is made out of my hair."

"Woah! If I changed into a witch, will my hair make an outfit as cool as yours?!" Elise asked as she smiled widely.

"Elise, now it's not the time for trivial question like that. What is your occupation Bayonetta?" Leon asked.

"Even though I'm a witch, I don't do anything wicked or evil. I usually just take care of demons and angels that try to destroy my world. Other than that, I don't do much."

That was also a half truth. Bayonetta didn't want anyone to know that her occupation outside of slaying angels and demons was a nun. It's the last job anyone would expect her to have and she wanted to keep it a secret. If someone like Pit found out, he would probably broadcast it to everyone especially other angels to keep away thus making life more difficult for her.

"I have a question for you, witch. What is your relationship with that man we saw you with? Is that a lover of some kind? Flirting with my brother while you're in a relationship is not good." Camilla smirked evilly.

Bayonetta snarled at Camilla. She knew what Camilla was trying to do. Bayonetta tries to keep calm in order to answer the question.

"Luka and I are just friends. He asked me for a favor to get rid of demons and I fulfilled his request. I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him. We're only friends. If we were together, I wouldn't be cruel and do that."

There was a lot of venom in her tone despite trying to answer that calmly. Camilla continued to smirk knowing she couldn't bark back any insult in front of the other family members.

"U-Um. Miss Bayonetta. What do you and Corrin do when you're not fighting in this competition?" Sakura asked shyly.

"I take Corrin with me to do some shopping together. He's nice company to have."

"Were you aware of the letters Corrin sent to us? All the letters contained messages about him being hurt and depressed. Apparently you were responsible for his misery." Hinoka suddenly asked knowing that Sakura's question was also off topic, but not as apparent as Elise's.

Bayonetta became silent for a moment. She didn't know Corrin sent letters to his siblings during that incident where she insulted his mother. _"So he was still upset with me. What did he say in those letter? If he's telling them that I made him depressed, it most likely wasn't anything good."_ Bayonetta thought darkly to herself. Her expression changed, but she was able to pretend she wasn't too affected even if it showed in her voice. "I...I was not aware of the letters."

Of course Corrin wouldn't talk about the letters especially if they made up. He would probably feel bad. It was still important due to how trust was a huge theme to Hinoka's question. Corrin obviously trusted Bayonetta, but by how much? Seeing as how he didn't tell her about the letters, chances are he didn't trust her enough. It was now Azura's turn to ask a question.

"This question is the most important to me. How do you really feel about Corrin?" Azura asked.

Bayonetta was struggling to find the right words to say. She does see Corrin as someone very valuable to her. However, she wasn't the best at admitting her feelings for someone. "W-Well...I like Corrin…as a friend that's all. I do find Corrin to be a very wonderful and kind loving friend to me."

The Umbra Witch wanted to hit herself for the way she worded that answer. The siblings could tell that she was lying to herself. Her cheeks fortunately didn't turn red, but it was still difficult to keep her composure if Azura pushed the question. She looked ready to too seeing as how her gold eyes were piercing her.

Corrin comes outside and is shocked to see his siblings were here. He also sees Bayonetta along with his siblings and he starts to grow fearful.

"Everyone...W-What are you all doing here?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin. We were just speaking about you." Xander said.

"About me? What's going on here?"

"We came to this world because we heard about your lack of performance in these tournaments. You were chosen for this tournament to perform at your strongest and win! Not to fall short and lose!" Ryoma said.

"R-Ryoma...I-I…" Corrin was struggling to find words to say.

"Due to your lack of participation, Ryoma and I have decided that it would be best to take you back home." Xander said.

Corrin's heart began to shatter. He didn't want to leave the mansion. He wouldn't have freedom anymore. He will have to leave all of his new friends behind. The thing that hurt him the most was he wouldn't see Bayonetta ever again.

"N-No! Please! I don't want to leave! I like it! Please don't let me go back home!" Corrin cried like a stubborn child.

"I'm sorry Corrin. We've made our decision." Xander said.

Corrin was on the verge of crying. There was no way he could persuade his siblings into having him stay. Corrin thought of a very dangerous term in order to stay in the mansion, but it also meant risking everything. He couldn't afford to let his elder siblings make the decision for him.

"Well…what if I beat Cere?!"

All the siblings looked shocked. Bayonetta was the most surprised by Corrin's words.

"Corrin! What are you suggesting?!" Ryoma asked.

"If I beat Cere in a battle, then I get to stay here. If I lose, you can take me back home."

Ryoma was far from thrilled with Corrin's quick bargain chip he put on the table. The dragon prince was adamant about staying that he was willing to drag others into it. Why would he think that the Umbra Witch would allow him to win if she caused him so much misery in the first place? She would only hurt him even more. Xander, however listened to what Corrin had to offer and turned to Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta? Do you accept Corrin's challenge?" Xander asked.

Bayonetta stood there silent. She was in a really tough situation. If she refuses, Corrin would have to leave and she would be seen as a coward for letting the dragon prince leave without a fight. It would be the final nail in the coffin that she did not treasure her friendship with Corrin and he was just an object to be thrown away after he was no longer useful. If she agrees, she would have to show no mercy to the Nohrian Prince and fight to win. The only reason Corrin won the second time was because his rage overtook his mind and she couldn't get a good read on him because of his anger. Bayonetta sighs to herself realizing she was in a lose-lose situation unless Corrin miraculously defeated her.

"Yes…I accept the challenge."

"Corrin, you got yourself a deal. You will be facing Bayonetta in order to stay here. We will all be observing you to see that you are still capable of. Train up. You have a lot on the line." Ryoma told him sternly.

All the siblings got up and slowly walked away from Bayonetta and Corrin leaving the two to just stare at each other in silence. They couldn't say anything to each other, but their expressions spoke a thousand words. Corrin turned away from Bayonetta and walked back inside the mansion leaving the Umbra Witch alone to ponder what to do with the upcoming battle. Unfortunately, she didn't have an answer.

* * *

Kamui was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking tea to calm herself down. Azura comes into the living room and greets her cousin.

"Kamui. It's so good to see you." Azura smiled.

"Azura!" Kamui hugged the songstress. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Kamui. How are you doing in these tournaments?"

"I've been doing very well. I've been placing very high and going even with the top fighters. It's a struggle, but I strive to be the best!"

"I see. I've heard that Corrin hasn't been doing well lately."

Kamui's expression darkened at the mention of his performance if only because a certain witch. "Ugh! It's because of that witch Bayonetta! Instead of training, Corrin is too busy going shopping with her. He's always daydreaming and talking about her. Corrin would sometimes go inside her room and I don't know what they do in there! Ugh! It just drives me insane!" Kamui ranted.

"You seem very upset at Bayonetta."

"I am! And I hate how much time Corrin spends with her!"

"Kamui, you still have feelings for Corrin don't you?" Kamui turned away from Azura knowing that Azura was judging her that very moment. "Kamui. You know you're not supposed to have these feelings for your brother. It's wrong."

Kamui was getting flashbacks of those exact same words that Robin told her. She started to grow angry as a result. "No! No not you too Azura! I love Corrin! He's means everything to me!"

"Kamui, you know that these feelings are forbidden. You can love Corrin, but not in the way you do. You know it's not right."

"What about us Azura?!"

"Kamui..."

"Don't you remember? That night we spent together. The same night we confessed to each other. You were my first Azura. You said you loved me!"

"That was before I found out we were cousins Kamui. After that, I had to cut the ties with you. We can't go back and change what happened between us. We did make love. We did confess to each other. However, it's still not right to fall in love with your siblings. Kamui, you have to drop your feelings for Corrin."

"How could you say that?! I love Corrin! And Corrin loves me too Azura!"

"Yes. He does love you Kamui, but not in the way you think."

"No...you're wrong! I won't listen to you!"

Kamui walked past Azura and heads upstairs to her room. Azura could be heard calling out to her once, but the dragon princess ignored her. The songstress did not pursue her though and felt she would have to learn the hard way. Kamui slams the door behind her. She sees Corrin was in the room as well and her heart began pounding.

Corrin turns to see his sister. "Oh sister! I didn't see you there. Is everything alright?" Corrin asked. He noticed something was wrong with his twin and was quick to forget his own problems in favor of figuring out what was wrong with Kamui.

"Corrin...do...do you love me?" Kamui asked rather shyly.

"Of course I do! I love you Kamui. You know you mean a lot to me." Corrin smiled at his sister. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

A tear stream fell from Kamui's eyes as she smiles. "I'm...so happy to hear that."

"Sister? Is everything alright?" Corrin asked. He felt something a little unusual about Kamui.

Kamui walked up slowly to Corrin. Her eyes were filled with lust. She was walking as if she was in a hypnotic trance. Kamui places her hands on Corrin's chest and pushes him down to the bed falling on top of him.

"Corrin. Kiss me."

Corrin was confused by her sudden request before he found Kamui's lips pressed against his own. Compared to the gentle kiss that Bayonetta ironically gave him, this kiss was aggressive. Kamui was holding down her brother so that he wouldn't struggle. Corrin was too stunned to actually resist her until he felt his chest hurt. He didn't know why, but he knew this was wrong. When the two had to catch their breath, Corrin indeed protested.

"K-Kamui. Wait a minute!" Corrin shouted as he forced himself to grab at Kamui's arm in an attempt to push her off.

Kamui stopped kissing Corrin noticing that he was resisting. "Corrin? What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right…you kissing me."

"W-What?! What are you trying to say?!"

"I just...don't think we should be doing this. It's not right to kiss someone else when you're already in love with another."

Kamui's heart shattered at that moment. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She realized that the person Corrin was talking about was Bayonetta. Kamui gets off of Corrin and quickly runs out of her room.

"Sis, wait!" Corrin yelled as he tried to get up but found himself unable to leave. He didn't know what he did wrong to make her cry. He felt like he made it worse. However, he would have to follow her eventually. He couldn't bear to see his sister like this.

Kamui ran out of the mansion and into the garden. She cried her eyes out. She was crushed that she couldn't prevent her brother from being taken away by another.

 _"Poor Poor Kamui."_ Malicious laughed.

 _"You did all you could to keep Corrin."_ Pride said.

 _"But you failed. As expected from someone as weak as you are."_ Hatred laughed.

 _"Your misery is delicious. You must feel so worthless that you lost your brother to that witch."_ Pain laughed.

 _"There's only one thing left. Your soul! Your soul is ours now!"_ Fury yelled.

Five hands reached from under Kamui's feet and grabbed all over her body. The demons were trying to drag Kamui down to the Underworld. Kamui didn't fight back. She couldn't fight back. She had given up on herself. Gunshots were being fired at the hands trying to drag Kamui. All the demon hands went back down to the Underworld not wanting to be killed. Kamui fell to her knees.

Bayonetta walked up to Kamui and picks up her from the ground. "What was that about?!" Bayonetta questioned quite agitated how she failed to sense the demons that were plaguing the girl.

Kamui was still completely out of it. Bayonetta groaned as she ended up smacking the girl on the cheek to snap her out of her trance.

"W-What?!"

"I'm asking you a question dear. What just happened? What were those demons doing here? I was certain that the God of the Underworld knew when to call it quits with the mansion."

The dragon princess tried to regain her composure. It was difficult though. She almost died and here she was still alive. Those negative thoughts were completely gone once those demons had been chased away, but now she was feeling empty.

"Well?"

"…A-After the invasion, I started getting haunted by these demons. I kept having nightmares about how they wanted to take my soul. T-They almost did. If you didn't save me then I would have…"

Bayonetta probably should have showed empathy for Corrin's sister, but she couldn't help it. Once she had gotten up and left the room, she felt enraged by everything. The family suddenly arriving to put her on trial, the fact that even when she answered the questions as truthfully as she could, Corrin would still be taken away…the fact that she would be left with the dragon princess who resented her instead of the dragon prince who she treasured dearly…it was getting too much.

The thing that angered her the most was Corrin remaining secretive after they both promised to not keep anything from each other. He gave her an apologetic look before leaving her alone, but she didn't give him the same expression. She wanted to know what was said in those letters. What was written was done though since Corrin probably didn't feel that way. She just needed to get information from his sister. Now that she saved her, she had a way to get information about the Nohrian prince.

"I came here to find you Kamui. I need some answers. Why do you feel so strongly for Corrin? Why is Corrin the way he is? What is it between you two?"

All of these questions were personal. Bayonetta had no right to ask them, but she didn't care at this point. She wanted answers and she wanted it now…even if Kamui was still out of it. She saw the look in Kamui's eyes. Any other day, Kamui would have told her to fuck off. This time, she was willing to answer her questions if only because she was touched slightly by the Umbra Witch.

Kamui sighed knowing she wasn't going to be left alone until she told her something. "You saved me so I…don't have much of a choice...I guess…I should start from the beginning…"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: All flashbacks are in Kamui's POV. Also, special credits to GintaxAlvissforever for the large helping hand in this chapter.**

"It all started when we were kids. We were living in the Kingdom of Hoshido until we were kidnapped by Nohr that day. When we arrived there, Corrin and I were separated from each other. We were both locked away in a different part of the fortress alone. I still remember those nights where I would just cry, beg, and scream for my brother. Our retainer Gunter helped us both from getting punished by my father for not cooperating. This…was before we even met Xander, Camilla, Leon and Elise. Even though Gunter tried his best to keep us out of trouble, the king still wanted us to suffer. I remember being summoned by my father, King Garon…and his words forever sting in my mind…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I remember playing with Gunter that day until I was finally summoned to meet my kidnapper. Gunter was not allowed to be in the chamber with him. He feared for my life as would I, but Garon had dark intentions concerning my brother and me._

 _That evening I obeyed the king and was lead to the king's chamber. In there, I was able to meet my brother again. Corrin was such a crybaby. Even when told not to, he was still in tears. He was able to hold them in when he was promised to see his sister again. I remember how happy we were to be reunited if only for a brief moment. I missed comforting him, nurturing him…loving him…everything a big sister was supposed to do for her little brother. But, Garon was a cruel man. Once we were reunited, he had ordered Iago to take my precious brother away from me. He cried to let him be with me, but I was simply too weak to do anything. And then Garon struck a deal with me._

" _I see promise in you." Garon started confusing me greatly "Your eyes remind me greatly of the man that you called "father." I wonder if you will be as resilient as him."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"…You love your little brother very much…do you?"_

 _I nodded my head when he said that and he only gave me an evil smirk as a response._

" _I have no use for a weakling like him. However, I see that if I want to get you to even cooperate, I will keep him around. All you need to do is do exactly what I tell you and I'll let you see your brother whenever you wish if it does not conflict with my schedule."_

 _In retrospect, Garon did not have any intentions of me seeing Corrin, but thanks to my siblings from Nohr, I was able to make it work as I got older. As a child, all I knew was I wanted to remain by my brother's side. I didn't want him to be killed because I didn't want to listen to the evil king. I knew Corrin wouldn't be able to emotionally withstand anything thrown at him. So I agreed._

"… _B-But can you promise me something Y-your Majesty?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I-If my brother does something that you don't like, p-please punish me instead. I…I'm willing to take all the abuse meant for him…s-so please…"_

 _Garon really enjoyed my suffering, so he agreed almost immediately. I wouldn't be aware of all the verbal abuse he would inflict on Corrin though and I had no proof of it except when I found out later in life when Corrin hadn't emotionally grown up like I had. Add to the fact that he has made sure to starve my poor brother whenever he had the chance and it's a wonder he's still able to smile…because I know I wasn't smiling except when I was with my siblings. They meant the world to me during dark times…but that wasn't going to be enough for me as I grew up. Soon, all the abuse I had endured would catch up to me…and I would end up as I am today."_

* * *

Kamui didn't feel like showing Bayonetta her scars to prove how much physical abuse she endured. She didn't need too. The Umbra Witch was aware it was a sensitive subject and shouldn't be asking for something like that anyway. She was able to get some information about why Corrin acted the way he did. If he was treated poorly, it would explain why he seemed completely oblivious to so many topics that the average person would know. Despite that, he was still trusting for his own good…

"Garon really hated my brother…" Kamui continued with a sigh. "Unlike me, Garon felt like he couldn't use him for anything at the moment. He was only a hostage to get me to do his dirty work and I made sure to do it perfectly. I'm so good at battling because I was trained as a child…unlike Corrin."

"Oh…"

"…Corrin wasn't allowed to have nice things, but he was given everything just so he would drive Garon to just executing him. He had ordered Gunter to check up on Corrin when he wasn't training me. Jakob was my butler, but I had ordered him to look after Corrin because I could handle it. Our maids Felicia and Flora were assigned specifically to Corrin due to his inability to handle himself."

"…He has a lot of retainers…"

"He has at least six…although Jakob and Kaze swore to me first before him…so I guess four is the correct number…why?"

Bayonetta didn't want to bring up how despite being abused, he was still spoiled. She assumed that everything was given to Corrin to prevent any complaints from getting to Kamui about his treatment.

"Still…Garon didn't allow Corrin to have any friends. When Corrin befriended Silas, Garon attempted to execute him for trying to take my brother out of the fortress…just for a picnic. Because Corrin begged not to get him killed, Silas was banished instead. Corrin would not stop crying after that until he was forced to forget."

"Hmm? How?"

"I…can't really explain it. Camilla told me that a way to get Corrin to stop crying was to pretend that something didn't happen…so we all pretended that Silas didn't exist and Corrin just believed that Silas was just a figment of his imagination."  
Bayonetta's eyes widened in horror at that revelation because it did dig a little deeper into Corrin's messed up psyche that he would never admit.

"…I cursed my father's soul every waking moment for what he did to Corrin."

"How does this explain your obsession for Corrin?" Bayonetta asked.

"…I was getting to that. We were fifteen. We've both matured in terms of looks. I found myself being very attracted to Corrin. He was such a handsome guy and I just I just found myself in love." Bayonetta was listening to this part, but she realized Kamui still wasn't ready to go into detail why she really loved her brother. If anything, that was the reason Bayonetta would use to justify falling for the dragon prince. "Corrin was still seen as weak to my father so he wasn't allowed to leave. Actually, he was allowed to in some cases, but they were for political reasons."

"Of what kind?" Bayonetta wondered.

"I watched our maids dress Corrin up in dresses, putting make up on him and basically feminizing him. It was for a party. Corrin was basically being used for a figure for marriage and other stuff." Kamui stopped talking if only because she felt like if she continued, she wouldn't be speaking for Corrin. Bayonetta really needed to know. This was the first time she heard Corrin was put up for a political marriage and Kamui was making it seemed like it happened on more than one occasion. "Corrin hated it. He hated how Garon refused to assign him to a woman because he wasn't considered "manly" enough. Garon would say horrible things about Corrin's body…and I rather not state them…it's really cruel."

"Is it the reason why…" Bayonetta stopped herself. That was something she would have to ask Corrin. "Never mind, please continue. I assume Corrin didn't take it face down though…right?"

"Corrin's not really good with standing up for himself. You should know that by now. Honestly, I felt like he should have told Xander about it so Xander could find a way around being married off before he was eighteen. Instead, when the party happened, he reacted poorly to how the suitors were being to him and started whining and crying for us to help him…"

That honestly sounded pathetic even for Corrin. Bayonetta wouldn't pretend to put herself in Corrin's shoes. In general, finding out about the Nohrian prince was causing her chest to hurt amongst other things that would be considered a nuisance to the Umbra Witch. The only things she knew about Corrin were the small tidbits he told her. Their first fight was because he didn't say his mother died recently. That could have been avoided if he opened up to her, but now she knew why he refused to open up. Corrin's past did not portray him in a cool or positive light. The dragon prince may have been dorky, but he wasn't a loser in Bayonetta's eyes. Finding out about how childish he was back home was almost off putting…but Bayonetta have come to realize how unstable Corrin's family was and it was a miracle he was smiling through all of this.

"…I got punished for Corrin's failure..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"AHHH!" I screamed in pain as my father whipped me. My body was slightly exposed. So I really felt the lashes pierce through my skin as he whipped me. I struggled trying to get back on my feet._

 _"You pathetic girl! That useless brother of yours has made a complete embarrassment out of me! He had one job and that was to be an object for marriage! Then he ruined it all with all that crying! If he had just kept his mouth shut then that would be one less problem I would have to deal with! Now I have to send my children to quell a possible rebellion because your brother couldn't be a doll for these potential allies!" Garon slapped me in the face and I fell back down to the ground. "I am very disappointed Kamui. You're going to pay for your brother's incompetence. You're going to realize why it was a mistake to allow trash like that to live!"_

 _Garon starts whipping me again. My yells echoed through the dungeon chambers. I felt like I was going to faint. I tried crawling away from my father, but he pulled me by the hair and threw me to a corner. He just continued to whip me. All I could do was cry until I fell unconscious._

* * *

 _"Ugh. Sickening. I remember him being upset when I put him in a dress. It makes sense why he was upset."_ Bayonetta thought darkly to himself. _"…And Kamui too…they both had it rough…maybe I have been too harsh on the girl…"_

"Then there was a party three months later…that was when I finally embraced my feelings for him and my love for battle."

* * *

Flashback

 _Everyone was conversing with each other in the ballroom. I was alone wearing a white prince outfit I chose myself. I was feeling rather rebellious especially after what happened at the last party. Iago expected me to fall in line like the other siblings and make sure no one messed it up. Since I got the choice as one of Garon's most trusty soldiers, I could wear whatever I wanted and I chose to be on the masculine side that night in contrast to my brother. I saw Corrin come into the room with a silver ball gown dress on him. I was smitten by Corrin's beauty…even though I kept telling myself it was wrong to enjoy seeing Corrin like this when he obviously wasn't enjoying himself. Corrin wasn't himself. He was walking with his head down when he came in. I noticed that besides not looking at the people who were now gawking at his beauty that Corrin's posture had changed since the last time I had seen him. He walked slower, kept his hands close to his chest and forced himself to smile when he had to look up. Someone must have scared him enough to act like a windup doll. It started to worry me so I approached him._

 _"Hey, Corrin. Is everything alright?"_

 _Corrin looked up with me with sorrowful red eyes that broke my heart before he shook his head. He hesitated to speak but then decided it would be okay to talk to his big sister. "I-I'm sorry sister. I-I'm not supposed to be talking right now. I was ordered by father and Iago to not speak."_

 _"What? Why?!"_

 _"They said I had to wait for someone to dance with. I-I don't want to dance with any of these men, sister. They're really weird and creepy to look at." Corrin shook in fear as he looked up and noticed a group of men staring at him causing him to look down on the floor again. "I…I don't want to shame father and the family again…s-so I have to do this but…but…"_

 _I scanned the area and glared at all the men that were staring at my brother. How dare they think that he was for sale because Garon said he was? It made me want to take my sword and decapitate each and every one of these slimeballs. The worse part though was I saw Iago observing Corrin from a distance. He was examining Corrin from head to toe and licked his lips every time he seemed to be staring at a certain part of Corrin's body. The dress should have covered Corrin's back rather well, but since the dress might have been specifically handpicked by Iago for this occasion…_

 _"Don't worry Corrin. Would you like to dance with me instead? It would better than letting some pervert dance with you."_

 _Corrin hesitated to accept my offer originally. Of course he would be. He was ordered to dance with one of the more powerful men in the room. If that went well…then they would have taken him out of the ballroom and into a guest room to fulfill their disgusting fantasies. Corrin wasn't aware of what these men were capable are. I was aware because I have been exposed to how horrible people could be and my brother would end up a victim if I didn't do something. Corrin let out a huge sigh before he nodded his head slowly._

 _"Okay sister."_

 _So, I was Corrin's dance partner for most of that night keeping him safe from getting grabbed from any of those horrible men. Corrin hugged me tightly during the dance and I couldn't help but smile. My smile turned into a cocky smirk when I looked around and saw the angry looks those men had. I would probably be punished for this, but Corrin was specifically told to dance with the men of the party. It wouldn't be out of his character to not realize the "prince" he was dancing with was his sister. Seeing Iago's expression crack was the greatest gift of all._

 _The best part about this dance was how close he was leaning into me. I had to take the lead in the dance and I learned a few things. Corrin would have embarrassed himself if he danced with those ugly bastards. His movement was awkward and he stepped on my foot a couple of times, but I guided him through slowly. The smile on his face was making my heart melt as was when he leaned into my chest for a tender embrace after the dance was done. I was going to be keeping him most of the night even after that and the people who were watching us assumed that the pretty princess scored with a hot prince._

 _"Thank you sister! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Corrin smiled. "You're…just like the prince in my fairy tales…I love it…I love it a lot."_

 _That tugged on my heart. I realized that I was falling in love with Corrin. After that day, I promised myself to not let anyone lay there hands on Corrin. I swore to always protect him._

* * *

"…The funny thing about that incident is even though I was punished for chasing the suitors off, they ended up proving to be traitorous in Garon's eyes. I may hate Garon and Iago, but I proved to them how wicked I'm capable of being." Kamui laughed bitterly to herself. "I followed Garon's saying for once…killing the seeds of rebellion before they have a chance to grow, and I knew why I embraced that idea. If they succeeded, they would have gone after Corrin…and I had decided from that day onward that there was nothing standing in the way from protecting him…although…I admit…maybe the desire to be the most important person in his life made me fall for him…he was my light in the deepest darkness of Nohr. Corrin just made everything worthwhile…"

"I see..."

Kamui decided to skip on everything up until the death of Mikoto after reuniting with her. It was too painful to remember that when Kamui disobeyed the King of Nohr and refused to kill the Hoshidans for the sole reason of not wanting her brother to see her murder in cold-blood that Corrin was to be sent out on a mission that was meant for hers and nearly died a result. Kamui had abandoned the Nohr family at that moment to nearly run across the borders just to get to her brother. As unrealistic as it sounds, Kamui was capable of impossible tasks.

"Then everything got worst when we turned eighteen. We witnessed our mother get killed. There was war between the Kingdom of Hoshido and Nohr. Corrin and I refused to join a side and we ran away with Azura and our maid Felicia. We've fought through many battles to have everyone to come together and make peace with each other. Corrin and I saw our mother get revived. However, she was getting influenced by our father and we had...to kill her." Kamui tried her best to hold in her tears.

Bayonetta turned away from Kamui. She held her head having a difficult time trying to process everything. "This is way more than I bargained more when I got chosen to be here. Why are you out here anyway?"

"...Corrin denied my feelings. His heart is reserved for you." Kamui looked down. "I hate to admit that you won…but you're the person my brother chose to fall in love with."

Bayonetta shook her head. She was hearing it from the delusional princess now and she was supposed to be the last person to admit Corrin loved her. At this point, she would need to hear it from Corrin's mouth to be able to know for certain he liked her even if it was obvious to her and everyone around her how he felt about her (and vice versa).

"…Now I hate how things have to be this way…"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Your brother made a deal with his siblings that if he beats me in a battle, he gets to stay here."

"W-What!? Y-You're going to fight Corrin?! Why are you doing this?"

"I had no choice! It was fight Corrin or refuse and be a coward. Let me tell you something…I won't be looked at as a coward. I'm going to fight Corrin and I won't be holding back. It's nothing personal." Bayonetta walked away from Kamui. She stopped for a moment and looked back at her. "I think you should come watch."

Kamui looked at Bayonetta confused and a little offended. "W-Why would I-"

"You're not mentally well to be alone. There's no telling when those demons will attack you again. It's better to be around others so people can watch over you. I'll see you there." Bayonetta continued to walk to the mansion.

 _"Corrin. I'm so sorry."_ Kamui let a tear fell down her eyes. She felt all hope was lost within herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Corrin was in his room crying on his bed. He wasn't thinking straight when he made the challenge to defeat Bayonetta. He didn't know any other way to convince his siblings. Corrin thought he made a terrible mistake. He couldn't beat Bayonetta. She was way too strong for him. He gave up any hope of staying at the mansion. Cloud slowly opens the door and sees Corrin crying on his bed.

"Hey Corrin, is everything alright? It's time for you to head to the battlefield." Cloud said.

"C-Cloud. I-I can't go out there! Cere is going to beat me. Then I won't be able to stay here with you and everyone else!"

"Corrin, calm down, or you'll-"

"What have I done? It was stupid of me to think that I could beat Cere!" I should just give up and go home." Corrin's sobbing got progressively louder to the point Cloud felt like he would need to cover his ears.

Cloud felt bad for the Nohrian Prince. He walked up to Corrin and sat next to him on his bed. "No. You shouldn't do that. Listen Corrin, I know how great of a fighter you really are. You've managed to come close with some of the top fighters here. Bayonetta has told me that you were the only one to go even with her. That's pretty impressive. That should be enough to tell you that you have the ability to do it." Cloud cleared his voice realizing that Corrin was only now paying attention to him. Perhaps he needed to raise his voice to get his point across. "You shouldn't give up now! You should let your ambition of wanting to stay here encourage you to win! I believe you can Corrin."

Corrin wiped his eyes. "R-Really Cloud?"

"Yes I do. I know I...struggle with trying to comfort anybody. I think now would be the best time to try and get over that. You and I have been good friends since we first came here to the mansion. You have a really kind heart Corrin. In the world we live in today, it's hard to say that about a person. So come on, now it's not the time to cry. You want to stay here with me and Bayonetta? You have to fight for it."

Corrin sits up and hugs Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER thought his bones were going to break seeing as how Corrin failed to realize how strong he was. "Cloud…thank you so much. You're such an amazing friend. Your support really helps!"

Cloud chuckled nervously as he forced Corrin to stop hugging him. The last thing he wanted was to die from a half-Manakete hugging him and not realizing his own strength. "Are you ready to go out there?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright then. Let's go. You got a battle to win."

Cloud and Corrin heads out of the room and walks to the battlefield.

* * *

Bayonetta was waiting for Corrin to enter the battlefield. Bayonetta looked up at the audience to see every Smasher was there ready to watch the battle. Bayonetta sees Corrin siblings who were also ready to watch the battle, especially at her. Bayonetta sighed to herself. Azura comes up behind Bayonetta.

"You seemed trouble Bayonetta. Are you nervous?" Azura asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up there watching with your siblings?"

"I came here to make sure of something. I know my family is troubling you. We just want what's best for Corrin. Are you prepared to fight Corrin?"

"Yes. I am."

"I must ask before you go. How do you feel about Corrin? The question was probably much harder to answer when the other siblings were around. Now that we're alone, maybe you can be a little more honest."

Bayonetta glared at the songstress as a response. Why did she need to put her on the spot now before the fight? Did she want her to mess up in combat and then get humiliated out there? There was no way she would admit it that easily…would she?

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Bayonetta asked in a threatening tone. "Are you prepared to hear what I have to say?"

"It will be something positive." Azura reassured her. "I won't judge you either way."

Azura did not seem to care how Bayonetta was in denial of her own feelings, but out of all the siblings, she seemed the most reasonable…

Bayonetta sighed in defeat as she finally confessed. "Okay, I admit that I do have some strong feelings for Corrin. Ever since our first in encounter, he's been nothing but kind to me. Corrin was the only one who defended me when everyone else hated me. He's a really good person. I care for Corrin deeply."

Azura smiled getting part of the response she wanted. Bayonetta was still being prideful. She wasn't an emotional person…at least on the surface. Having Bayonetta admit that she fell for Corrin's kindness just made Azura's heart feel at ease. "I see. You're not the cruel person that Camila made you out to be. You do have a heart. I know this much be hard for you as it is for Corrin. You'll be fighting at your full potential I presume?"

"Always. There's no love on the battlefield."

"I understand. I wish you two the best of luck. We will be watching." Azura walks away from Bayonetta to go watch with her siblings.

Corrin and Bayonetta both entered into the battlefield. There was a feeling of intensity around the arena.

"You think Corrin is capable of fighting someone as strong as Bayonetta?" Xander asked Ryoma.

"I have my doubts, but we shall see."

 **3! 2! 1! GO!**

Corrin charges up a Dragon Fang Shot and shoots it at Bayonetta. Bayonetta jumps over the blast and dive kicks at Corrin. Corrin dodges it and swings his sword down by Bayonetta's feet sending her upwards when one would think that he was trying to trip her. Corrin starts juggling Bayonetta with sword swings eventually causing Bayonetta to activate Bats Within to get her way out of Yato's range.

Bayonetta hits Corrin with a three kick combo sending him in the air and hits him one aerial kick. Bayonetta tries to hit Corrin with Witch Twist, but he quickly gets out of the attack and lands on the ground. Bayonetta hits Corrin with a dive kick sending him at a very far angle.

Bayonetta shoots Corrin with her guns juggling him in the air. Bayonetta dashes at Corrin to punch him, but Corrin quickly activates Counter Surge and sends Bayonetta flying. As Bayonetta fell back down to the ground, she ended up making a simple mistake of air dodging into the ground and ended up being hit by a Dragon Fang Shot that stunned her in place. Corrin quickly runs towards Bayonetta and jump slashes her sending her into the air. Corrin kept juggling Bayonetta into the air and then used Dragon Ascent to take Bayonetta's first stock in a rather stylish manner.

"DRAGON UP!" Pit could be heard shouting the ground resulting in Robin and Dark Pit facepalming at his stupid comment.

Bayonetta respawned back before Corrin can land on the ground. Bayonetta grabs Corrin and slaps him across the face multiple times. Bayonetta kicks Corrin up in the air and juggles him with aerial kicks. Bayonetta fully connects Witch Twist, but the attack sent Corrin too far for her After Burner Kick to connect afterwards. The two fell back to the ground.

Bayonetta attempts to Heel Slide Kick the Nohrian prince, but Corrin perfect shields the attack and grabs Bayonetta as a response. Corrin threw Bayonetta forward and stabs her with his lance. The dragon prince attempts to pursue his opponent, but Bayonetta hits him with a surprise sweep kick and punches Corrin while he was in the air. Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's fist to try and hit Corrin, but the silver haired prince quickly rolled away and only took damage from the bullets that the Umbra Witch shot after the attack.

Corrin pins Bayonetta down with Dragon Lunge and kicks the Umbra Witch away. Corrin then does a horizontal sword swing at Bayonetta. Bayonetta threw out a flurry of punches, but Corrin blocked them all. His shield was looking rather small after that, and if he messed up, he probably would have had his shield broken. It was better to take the chip damage after the Umbra Witch finished the long string of jabs than to be hit by a potential KO option.

Corrin hit Bayonetta with a three sword slash combo sending her forward. Corrin came running towards Bayonetta, Bayonetta throws out a Witch Time to try and catch Corrin. Corrin waits it out leaving Bayonetta wide open for a huge punish. Corrin jumps up and hits Bayonetta with a jump slash sending upwards. Corrin jumps into the air and traps Bayonetta with a Dragon Fang Shot again and then finishes it up with a bite. Bayonetta lost her second stock surprisingly early by the strange kill set up and the match was over.

Everyone was in shock. They didn't expect Corrin to have such a commanding victory over Bayonetta. Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered for Corrin. Corrin looked around the arena. He couldn't believe that he actually defeated Bayonetta. He was surprised with his own talent at that very moment.

"I...I won? I win!" Corrin smiled widely and raises his fist in the air. He was able to stay here in the Smash Mansion for good.

All the siblings looked on as their brother celebrated. They were all surprised at Corrin's skilled, but they were impressed. Ryoma was the only one who felt uneasy about Corrin's win.

"What's the matter Ryoma?" Xander asked.

"This all seems too fishy. The witch was said to be the strongest fighter in the world, yet she lost dominantly to our brother. Seems like a fluke."

"Come now Ryoma. Corrin won his battle fair and square. So we must keep our promise and allow him to stay here."

Ryoma sighed. "You're right Xander. Corrin did win. I'm proud of his showing."

As Bayonetta got up from the floor, she looked on as Corrin jumped happily that he won his match. Usually Bayonetta would get upset when people beat her, but not in this case. Bayonetta smiled at the Nohrian Prince. At least he would be able to stay unless anyone accused her of sandbagging.

* * *

Night time had fallen. Corrin was outside of the mansion with his siblings who were preparing to leave.

"Well Corrin… a deal is a deal. You've defeated Bayonetta. So, you will be staying here and continue to participate in these tournaments. We are very proud of your skills brother." Xander smiled.

"Thanks Xander. It really means a lot. I'm going to miss you all. I promise to keep making you all proud." Corrin smiled back. In the back of his mind, he was glad they were leaving because it meant he could go back to doing what he usually did without fear of being told that if he didn't perform well he could leave.

"That's good to hear. Farewell Corrin." Ryoma said.

All the siblings walked through the portal back to their own world. Once they were clearly gone, Bayonetta decided to sneak up on Corrin and congratulate him.

"Congratulations Corrin." She said casually causing him to jump at her voice.

Corrin turned to Bayonetta. His cheeks were obviously flustered when his red eyes stared into her gray ones. "O-Oh...t-thank you…Cere. Y-You're not mad that I won?"

"How could I? You beat me convincingly, and you get to stay here. That's something to be happy about."

There was a lot of truth in that. Of course she had a little bit of salt, but she could swallow her pride if it meant the dragon prince could stay. There was always another time she could defeat him in combat, but he needed to be able to stay in the mansion for that to happen.

"Y-Yeah…Cere, do you think I can ask you something? You think we can go to the lake for privacy?"

"Sure, Corrin."

* * *

Bayonetta and Corrin traveled to the woods to go at lake where they originally made up after their nasty fight.

The moon was shining bright on the lake. There were fireflies flying around the area. The sounds of nature echoed through the night. It was just Bayonetta and Corrin alone together.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bayonetta asked.

Corrin fidgeted a little. He was wondering if he had the right to ask. Bayonetta seemed to be in good spirits and asking this question might ruin her mood. Corrin wanted answers though to something that had been bugging him during the battle they had.

"It's about our battle. You were fighting a little differently than usual. Your dive kicks were sending me too far and you couldn't hit me with your flying kicks. You never went for Witch Twist a lot, and when you did I easily got out of hit. You were trying to go for grabs mostly. Was everything okay, Cere?"

The Umbra Witch sighed. She could play this off like it was her off day, or she could tell the truth. It was hard to hide these sorts of things from the dragon prince though, so she decided to give him the truth.

"I guess you can say I had a "personal meeting" with Master Hand. There had to be a few changes involving me, so some of my powers had to be limited."

That's not what Corrin wanted to hear. Bayonetta rolled her eyes catching the look he was giving her. What else was she supposed to say? The conversation she had with Master Hand came out of nowhere shortly after she saved Corrin from the Underworld. The timing was rather convenient, but perhaps she went too far with her powers and Master Hand caught whim of it. Combine that with all the Smashers complaining about her, and she would be forced to comply. It was still lame how a bunch of whiners had to put her on their level to make things "more fair". As long as this nerf didn't affect her outside of Smash, she could tolerate it.

"What?! Well that's not fair! I thought you were going to be at your strongest! I didn't know your powers had to be nerfed!"

"It's not really a big deal. If you complain enough, Master Hand will have to change things. As long as you're here then…"

"Aww man! It doesn't even feel like I won now! Why did Master Hand have to d-"

Corrin was interrupted by Bayonetta's finger on his lip. Corrin started to blush.

"You talk too much darling." Bayonetta smirked as she leaned in to kiss Corrin on the lips. Again, he froze in place at the sudden action. He wanted to close his eyes and let her do what she wanted, but he felt something wasn't right. As a result, Corrin turned his face away from the older woman.

"C-Cere no. Stop…we can't."

"Why not?"

"What about that guy from earlier? Don't you like him more? I saw how he was flirting with you. I thought you liked him. Why are you kissing me instead?"

Corrin still didn't get over what happened with Luka. How could he? Bayonetta and Luka looked like a perfect fit. He couldn't imagine himself being with Bayonetta in reality when she was out of his lead. He may have loved the idea, but it was still a fairytale way of thinking. He had enough common sense to know that pining for someone that was perfect would lead to bad things happening. However, while Bayonetta was not perfect, she made him feel complete. Corrin felt like Bayonetta did not think the same way despite her actions. It was too good to be true.

Bayonetta groaned. She knew Luka was going to cause more problems than he was worth when he was interacting with her. If only she was able to get his mouth shut, then maybe Corrin wouldn't be on edge. "Corrin, Luka and I are just friends. He always acts that way around me. I don't see Luka in that way. Corrin, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you darling."

Corrin gasped as his expression changed to something that Bayonetta could not recognize. It confused her seeing him start to fidget again before murmuring something that was difficult to hear.

"…What did you say?"

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance. "Don't make me say it twice, Corrin. You know how I am about these sorts of things."

"I know but…I want to hear it again…"

It was too much to ask for. Corrin knew this but he couldn't help himself. The dragon prince couldn't help but give a small smile with how close Bayonetta was. He was starting to lean in closer to her awaiting another kiss from her. This small action was enough for Bayonetta to give into his demand just this once (even though she could be heard muttering to herself how she has become a softie because of him).

"The only one I want to kiss is you Corrin…nobody else."

Corrin's heart began to beat as his eyes started to sparkle. Bayonetta had to look away mumbling the adorable look the dragon prince was giving her. Corrin made things worse when he suddenly gave her a bear hug of all things causing her to groan at how he didn't seem to understand his own strength.

"C-Cere, y-you mean a whole lot to me. All the memories…good and bad…I had here in this world were from spending time with you. E-Even if you hated me originally, I didn't care. I had a lot to think about after our fight. It made me realize that I couldn't slap a perfect image on you like a princess would a prince in fairytales…"

Bayonetta really needed to ask Corrin why he was so obsessed with these fantasy stories. Kamui already gave her an idea on why he was like that, but she needed to ask him some other time when he wasn't confessing his love to him. This felt so cliché to her, but for once she was feeling the same way as the person that was in love with her.

"After you saved me from Hades, it felt like my knight in shining armor came and protected me like in those fairytales. It's kind of shameful…to always expect someone to save me. I am capable of protecting myself, but sometimes I like the idea…because it gives me an indication if someone cares. Sis did it a lot and I came to rely on her for it, but it got to the point where I felt like I needed to grow up and save myself…but then you saved me despite having no obligation to and I ended up…" Corrin started to trail off. He was rambling too much at this point. He needed to get to the point. "C-Cere...I...I love you. I…never felt this way with anyone before. I want to be by your side and protect you to. I don't want this relationship to be one-sided. I…I really…want to be with you…"

 _You're too cute for your own good._ Bayonetta thought to herself as a real smile escaped her lips. There were no hints of devious intent in her smile. Her lips were placed upon Corrin's forehead causing him to giggle at sudden action. "Corrin…I do you love you as well."

Corrin hummed feeling Bayonetta's hand on his ear as she started to play with it, and again, Corrin continued to let out a soft moan at how her perfect hand was making his entire body tremble. The dragon prince wasn't the strongest person and he knew this well, but Bayonetta was making his legs extra weak tonight.

"Since this is a fairytale, we should end with a happy ending." She continued as she pressed her lips against Corrin again. Corrin just shuts his eyes and kisses Bayonetta back. He slowly wraps his arms around her neck for some leverage. He didn't want a quick kiss like the other times. Corrin was expecting a longer, more fulfilling one. The Umbra Witch tasted as sweet as the lollipops she was usually found chewing on. It was going to start to become an addicting taste at this rate.

Happy ending to Bayonetta meant something more than just a kiss. The two were alone at the lakeside and this was the perfect opportunity to have fun. She knew how Corrin was, and she wanted to respect him for tonight. She was perfectly content with just making out with the young prince in her arms. They would need to head back to the mansion eventually before Kamui started throwing a fit where her brother went after he said good-bye. She couldn't even wish her siblings off due to fatigue and Corrin would have to go treat her soon. The two would also need to talk about boundaries and other things that couples needed to talk about. It was a hassle, but she knew very well that this had to be addressed for anything to continue. Corrin was still living in his fantasy world, and for now…she was going to keep him in this happy state. For now, she was going to shower Corrin with her affection in a way that she never showered anyone before. For now…she too was going to be living in the fairytale moment.

 **Authors note: And that's it ladies and gentlemen. The end of the Bayonetta/Corrin arc in my fanfics. They're finally together after five months of doing these stories. I had a really fun time writing these fics. I hope you all did reading them and maybe you can start doing your own Bayonetta/Corrin fics if you like the pairings as much as I do.**

 **I couldn't have done it alone though. I want to give a special thank you to GintaxAlvissforever. Honestly if it wasn't for her, the Bayonetta/Corrin pairing would've never existed in my universe. Because of Bayonetta/Corrin, I found my passion in writing stories again. It was all because of her. If you're going to thank anyone for these fics, it should be her. I also wouldn't be here writing for you all if she hadn't inspire me and motivated me to start writing fanfics again. Helped me remember why I loved doing it in the first place. Now I'm here to stay.**

 **I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me. She's helped me a lot in writing my fanfics and brought so much life into them. She took me under her wing and helped me become a better writer. So this is a huge shoutout and thank you to Ginta. You all should go check her out and read her fanfics because she's a really amazing author.**

 **You all will be getting more Bayonetta/Corrin. They'll just be sitting secondary for awhile to focus on developing other characters. Thank you all for reading. It means a lot you guys.**


End file.
